The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess
by Tenial
Summary: Hyrule has not been the same since the tyrant, Ganondorf, was vanquished by the Hero of Time. But! Where is the hero? Many years pass, and soon the hero does not return. And a shadow descends on the land, once again.
1. Prologue

_Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg…_

Amidst the silence we, the castle guard, shared, there came a noise so unexpectedly, and it sounded alike to what you just read. Immediately, our mindset was abruptly switched from lazy lollygagging to surprised wonder. The horn was an alarm.

I, and several of my fellow kinsmen, sat in our barracks and listened to the alarm. We were afraid to question what caused it. First, we enjoyed ourselves in peace and game. Then, we sat and listened nervously.

We heard doors of other barracks being thrust open and hurried footsteps running across the yard. Immediately, our captain came in through the door with a sword drawn, and a breath so heavily taken that we suddenly recognized it— danger was nigh!

"To arms, men!"

I soon found myself with all of my armor upon my person. Armed with my sword—a weapon I was no stranger to—and my wits to listen to commands, I was out and running to the castle with my kinsmen.

Alarm and cry crowded the air. I saw nothing save the backs of my comrades as we raced through the castle. Our captain, the ever valiant, had not explained this chaos. He got us all together as if war was nigh.

I was still very young. I was the youngest in the company, in fact. All the older men had on occasion jokingly pushed me around just for the fun of it, but, they were men I could look up to. As we ran through the castle, I saw not their faces but their armored backs. I felt lost and confused.

"Hurry! Go! Go!" cried out the captain.

We continued on through the main hall. I could recognize the surroundings; the lamps, the statues, the rugs, the stairs, the heraldry of the Phoenix and its Ward, and the ancestry of it all. It still dazzles me to this day.

Our captain had taken us up the castle, now. We were close to the throne room, now. We knew what we had to do. I was well awake now to know what happened.

We had made it to the throne room at last. The wide expansion of the room was big enough to fit our company plus the Lady's personal guard. O, ere we came in, I saw her by her throne, with her guards standing close and ready for their martyrdom. I tried to see as much of her as I could, but our captain ordered us to fall in and we were facing towards the front of the hall.

"Men!" shouted the captain. "Tis our stance against him! He has penetrated our defenses!"

We all shivered. We dreaded 'his' coming.

"But make ye ready, men!" he cried; "thine lady there," he motioned to the Lady; "is ready for death as well as ye; but ye shall die in her stead! Remember what lays ahead of death, lads! Thou shalt find a place in the Heavens for ye when thou die for glory upon this day! Hurrah!"

The ground shook with our triumphant cheers. I myself was not ready for death, but the surrounding noise took me in and made me a part of it. I was a man of Hyrule.

"Stand ready!" he cried again. The men unsheathed their swords and brandished them. We fortified our stances around the main door, which stood a distance away from the throne.

We all became silent. I could hear us breathing. Most of all, I could hear our comrades fighting outside. The Enemy was already on the Royal Staircase.

There were cries of war. Screams. Monstrous roars. I heard the blood of our men splatter to the ground. I heard armor broken. I heard spirits broken. I could almost hear our faith being broken.

BANG BANG

They were at the door.

We trembled. I gripped my sword tightly.

_Choooooooooooooooooooyyyy zhoooooooom…_

When I first heard the note of sorcery, I lost my breath.

**CRACKOOM!**

The door burst open!

We saw the beasts. They rushed in and tore our men to pieces. All of us had fought valiantly. But we lost. It was a short battle, and only because we were the weakest of the fight.

Some of us were forced to abdicate. The Beasts of the Twilight had driven us back. I found myself nearer to the Lady.

I took a look upon the Lady. She was so afraid even with her sword in her hand. I felt so scared for her.

Then He came in.

Our eyes came upon the entrance. Two Twilight Beasts came in as escorts. They escorted the King of the Twilight.

He strode in like a god. His robe, all in black and gold and red assortments, made him majestic as well as bestial. Most menacing of all was his crown; a mask. The mask was of metal. Its face was daunting, with two eyes set on the sides like a reptile, and a long tongue curving sickly out and under the chin. There were no holes for him to see through, yet he moved with a confidence. He could see through that mask somehow.

The King of the Twilight strode down the red carpet, which led straight to the throne. He stopped a yard from the throne, and looked down at our captain. He was forced upon his knees by one of the Twilight Beasts.

The King look at him, and then drew forth a blade from his sleeve and cut him through the neck. Our Captain fell lifeless to the floor.

The King then looked to the Lady. She looked back in terrified contempt.

A monster at his side moved as if to rush her, but the King halted it with a lift of his arm. My heart skipped as this happened.

The king's attention came back to the Lady. He was deathly silent for a pause.

"It is time to choose."

We quivered at his voice.

The Lady stayed her glance upon him.

"Surrender… or die," he spoke again.

We all now looked upon the Lady. We waited for her decision.

I was ready. If she said fight back, I was going after the King!

Her face twitched.

The King laughed amusedly to himself. "Yes… a question for all the land and people of Hyrule. Life? Or death?"

As he said death, I remembered our captain. How horrible it was for him to die.

But the Lady!

Suddenly, I found the strength to stand up upon my feet again, and I forced myself to stand between the Lady and the King. I had my sword and shield up. I was facing the King.

The Beasts around us hissed and cursed, but the King made no change in gesture. His head inclined as if he were looking down on me. He seemed tall, now.

Then I remembered, there was a distance between him and my Lady. Now, I was looking up at him. How?  
His hand was wrapped around my neck. Its vice was so hard and so cold, I felt darkness dig into my very veins. I struggled to be free, but no prayer could help me now. I had put myself into an inescapable situation. It was my time.

The King had looked to the Lady again. I could only see his mask.

"See ye, lady," he said; "the last true man of Hyrule. Will you sacrifice the last, small evidence of valiance of Hyrule for your honor and humility, or will you let him live by giving up thine realm— to me?"

I wished her to say no! I would die a thousand deaths for my Lady before the land would be his! Oh, with my last prayers, I wished her to say no!

The Lady, for all I knew, was going to say no.

But, after a long pause, that was not so. I heard her drop her sword to the ground. Its clang was so loud, I could feel the very life of Hyrule shattered by it. The glory of Hyrule fell.

My neck was then shattered. I died the day the music died. I was the last true man of Hyrule. The others were enslaved into the Twilight, and my Lady was gone. I never saw her in the other world. But I knew she was alive, still. I could not find her.

For a long time I looked for her. Well, it seemed so long. To people in the world of the living, I eventually became wise and ancient. I learned everything. I lingered forever in the afterlife, finding a way to reach the outside world.

I longed for hope. I was looking around the living world, when suddenly…


	2. Twilight Comes

_Chapter 1_

_Twilight Comes_

The world has been host to many great legends, tales that narrate stories telling about heroes and princesses, and quests. These tales are told in details; such details that are, well, sometimes physically impossible. Legends have no merit in being fact or history; but they exist. Legends tell great stories, and sometimes they venture to tell stories about real people. It is not the fact that is important, but the concept; the moral. After all, what is more important to question in a story: how he got there, or why?

This legend is a good legend. It is a marvelous story about a princess. This princess has been famous to you readers; well, those who have been audience to this legend. For those who do not know, this legend is about a princess named Zelda. Throughout her legends, she has been involved with an outstanding war against the forces of darkness. She has been blessed with a semi-divine power granted by the creators of this world, the Three Goddesses, to do this deed. With this power, she contends the leader of this darkness (name shall be refrained) to return the light to the land.

But this legend is different. So different.

This legend is not, however, not a repeat of the same legend you have seen (in other words, played). With the help of imagination and good storytelling, this will be a fun experience for myself, the author.

For those wondering about this passage, you are free enough to scroll down the page to see if this is an author's note. You will be bemused enough to find out that it is not. This very passage is the BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER. I have used this space to introduce this world to you. After all, this world is not like ours.

But, to avoid sounding a little scholarly and perhaps on the touchy side of being boring, I will easily set you into a comfortable place to start. Unlike the prologue you read a few minutes ago concerning a battle and a twilight. We'll get to that later.

For now… ease into the scene below. This is your chance to be welcomed into the world… of Hyrule.

* * *

. 

Right now, you are relaxed. Why are you relaxed? You have allowed yourself this chance to let go of any worries stressed upon you at this present time.

What is going on? Nothing. Everything is peaceful right now.

Where are you? Sitting down on the sand, at the basin in the woods. The water flushing into this large basin causes such a pleasant echo in the air that you never thought noise could sound peaceful. It is perhaps the essence of flow and softness that you can trace from the water. You also feel at ease with the glow of twilight hour upon this dale. The trees around you, your companions, and the basin, make such wonderful eye-sights. It is near paradise upon this earth, it seems.

Why are you here? You are tired from getting kindling and firewood in the forest. It was the perfect time to take a rest. You all had gotten all you needed, but right now you needed a chance to rest.

It seemed too perfect a time. Twilight had just come. Lately, twilight seems disturbing. You feel uncomfortable, more than ever. The old 'demons at night' mythology both comes to life, yet diminishes pitifully. Somehow, twilight is most mysterious now.

You believe you are not the only one who feels this way. Not even Epona, your trusted horse, feels alone in this matter.

In fact, you take a look at Rusl, the old swordsman, and you sense he is thinking the same way.

He looks back at you. His long and old face, wizened by years of training with sword and living by travel, you study it and his eyes as well. He is estranged.

"Tell me," he starts. "do you feel a strange… sadness when dusk falls?"

You did not expect such an inquiry. You were thinking otherwise, but, however, Rusl is along the same lines. You look at him, urging him on.

Rusl looks upon the basin, studying the twilight's reflection upon its waves. "They say it is the only time our worlds meet. The only time we can feel their regrets. That is why twilight is a lonely hour. It is the time day has started to die… 'tis like the hour of death for those who have gone. So sad…"

As you, yourself, study the waves Rusl seems to tell this tale to, you cannot help but feel that. Suddenly, you can realize the meaning of twilight in your soul. You can almost see those who have died. Now you think of twilight as the dead hour. So sad.

Rusl sighs, insistent about shaking this morbid feeling off of him. He looks back at you intently.

"But, enough of sadness!" he says energetically. "I have a favor to ask of you."

A favor? Would it be within the village? What kind?

"I was supposed to be heading out for Hyrule Castle the day after tomorrow, lad," he says, feeling some sort of guilt; "yes, Mayor Bo asked me to do this. But… would you like to go in my stead?"

Your eyes widened. Hyrule! You have never been to that marvelous land, of which you have heard many things about. You have heard that there are nobles, princes, markets, money— good Hawk, you know there is a lot of money there!

But you also know about the princess who governs the land of Hyrule. Yes, that… wait… you cannot remember her name? Wait, you remember where Hyrule is, right? No, you do not.

Rusl can see it in your eyes. "You… never HAVE been to Hyrule, have you, lad?"

A slight smirk comes off your face. You chuckle slightly. Rusl smiles, amused.

"Eh, well, you don't have to worry about WHERE to look for it. Once you leave the forest, you have to head north a bit. In fact, right at the edge of the forest, you can briefly see the nation's capitol. Yes, Hyrule Castle. It is a large castle, with a community just as large around it! But you will probably be amazed by how large the world is. The Gods made sure every corner was not scarce of detail, you see."

You wonder if there were really fairies, as you have heard. If there were actual gods who roamed the lands, or spirits looking for ways to pierce into the living world. But, you know, that is all legend! Legends are oftentimes fake, anyway.

Rusl puts a hand on your shoulder. "If you get the chance, look at all you can. Live life to your fullest, lad. That is, look at everything; stop and smell some roses, you know?" he grins, chuckles, and then looks off. He takes a moment to take in the scenery, before he motions to get up. You both, together, get up.

You can see it is time to go. Twilight is passing into night steadily.

You and Rusl get Epona and start to journey home. Epona, your most trusted horse, has had her entire backside covered in bundles of wood. You and Rusl had a good scrounging for timber. You did a good job in such a good and peaceful place, and yet you always wonder why Rusl insists to carry his sword with him everywhere.

You make it across the Faron Gorge and into Ordon territory. As soon as you and Rusl clear it, Rusl locks the gate, then and you both carry on towards home.

After a walk later, you both come to your home. Home sweet home, with a good two story to fit your lifestyle as a farmhand (a dutifully busy farmhand, you keep reminding yourself as) living reclusively at the village. You prefer to live alone, ever since you can remember. This was your parents home, you believe.

You take Epona into her stable near the bushes nearby your house; you feed her, pet her, and finally close shop, and then you turn to see Rusl watching you.

"Aye, yes," he says, murmuring to himself. His hands on his hips, he nods. "You have done some good work today, lad. I do appreciate you offering to help me."

You laugh. "I didn't offer; I was asked."

Rusl smiles widely. "This time it was asked. But always you've offered to help, lad. Well, I can see why not this time," he looks slightly grim, showing signs that he is partially hesitant to bring up this matter; "why, ever since your mum passed away, you've been on your feet most of the time. At least, I've been seeing you mostly on your feet."

You nod. You do not deny that this is true. "Except for back at the basin, of course."

"Except for back at the basin, of course!" Rusl repeats, adding a gesticulating finger as a 'thank you.' "Too much work can endure upon you some unhappy futures, lad. Back pains, some remorse, and maybe even… lonliness."

"Lonliness? That isn't much of a problem to me, Rusl. I happen to be used to me."

"Yes, well," Rusl murmurs, discarding your remark as if it was meaningless; "you say that now. But later, you will regret it. Someday, winter will hurt you badly, and you will not have the warmth of your loved one to survive you. And, to be honest, she will not have your warmth as well."

You had not thought of it like that. But, really, you have not thought much of yourself as a necessity to other people; more like you need them.

You shrug. "I guess I will have to find that out by myself. But I think I am better off alone."

Rusl shakes his head. "You foolish young'un." He laughs to himself, as if remembering something from his young days. You wonder if your dad was as reckless as you are.

"Now, about your journey to Hyrule, I will talk to the mayor about having you go in my stead. But, do you want to go?" he asked.

You nod insistently. "Yes." You really do want to go. "I think it will be a change of pace for me. Um… a break from work, perhaps?"

Rusl nods. "And good on ya, lad. Good night, Link."

You wave to him as he walks towards the village. You watch him as he goes, and you begin to wonder: do you really need someone? Must you always be alone? Well, things are less complicated when you are alone. You only have to worry about yourself and none other.

However, you have no one but yourself. That can be incredibly lonely.

Loneliness can make you unhappy.

For now, you do not care anymore. For now, you care about getting up early and getting to work on the fields with Fado and Mido. You really do need to get some things done tomorrow; actually, a whole lot. You plan on getting to bed early tonight; no need to mess with your project. That can wait.

As you enter through your door and make your way to bedtime, you picture things in your head: vast plains, high skies, great castles in the skies! That can be all you can see the day after tomorrow! Wow… you can hardly wait! Sleep now seems troubled, because now you want to be doing something!

You lay in bed, thinking about Hyrule. Hyrule… how legendary that name sounds.

Go to sleep! You think to yourself: sleep! Time to go to sleep. Link.


End file.
